Ulrich's Girlfriend?
by Near to Mello
Summary: Ulrich has a girlfriend and it isn't Yumi! Please read to find out what's going on! YAHOO! Chapter 10 is here! Even though I wrote it, it made ME cry! And finally what we've been all waiting for! Y&U!
1. Shocking news

**Shocking news CHAPTER 1**

"**Ulrich wake up! It's 7:50am! Ulrich!" said Odd while shaking Ulrich so he'd wake up. **

"**I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Ulrich in an angry yet tired voice. "IT'S 7:50!"**

**Odd walked to the door and said, "Hurry up and get ready, I'll meet you in the courtyard with the others." Then he walked out the door.**

**Ulrich quickly put his shirt, pants and shoes on and headed downstairs.**

"**Hi Ulrich!" yelled Aileta waving her arm as soon as she spotted Ulrich walking toward them.**

"**Hi." He said.**

"**Over slept huh Ulrich?" Yumi asked. **

"**Yeah, for some reason I didn't sleep well last night…"**

"**Didn't sleep well?" Odd almost yelled. "You slept like a baby and snored louder than me!" everyone laughed except for Ulrich.**

"**HA, HA! Very fu…" Ulrich said but was interrupted by the loud speakers.**

"**Will Ulrich Stern please report to the principal's office? Ulrich Stern, that is all."**

**Odd looked at Ulrich and asked, "What'd you do this time?"**

"**I don't know, I haven't done anything wrong lately."**

"**Well you better head to the principal's office before you get into more trouble." Jeremie suggested.**

"**Alright, see ya guys later." Ulrich said and walked away.**

**_Wonder what I did this time?_ Ulrich thought_, maybe I'm getting award for finally getting a 'B' in Mrs. Hertz's class._ He yoked. When he got there a secretary told him to go right in and that the principal was waiting for him inside.**

**He walked in and the principal said, "Ah, Ulrich, I'm glad you're finally here. Please take a seat."**

**Ulrich sat down in front of the principal's desk and looked at him confused.**

"**I guess you're wondering why you're here." Ulrich nodded. "I've just been informed that something terrible has happened…"**

"**I don't understand," said Ulrich shaking his head and getting a little scared.**

"**Well… How can I put this?" Ulrich's heart was beating faster than usually. "I'm really sorry Ulrich…"**


	2. Odd's Mistake

**Odd's mistake CHAPTER 2**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG! (The bell for lunch rang)**

"**Remember class, tomorrow you'll have a quiz on today's lesson!" said Mrs. Hertz while everyone gathered their stuff.**

**Yumi hurried up to meet with Jeremie, Aileta, Ulrich and Odd so they could go to lunch. When she meets them at the door she noticed that Ulrich wasn't with them.**

"**Hey, where's Ulrich." She asked.**

"**Don't know he hasn't returned from the principal's office yet." Said Jeremie.**

"**Maybe he's already in the cafeteria, I mean he didn't eat breakfast this morning." Said Odd.**

"**Maybe you're right Odd." Aileta said.**

**When they got to the cafeteria they saw Ulrich sitting in a table alone with his head hidden in his arms and without any food around him, not even a slice of cake and he loved cake specially chocolate cake, today's special! Something really was wrong with him.**

"**What's wrong Ulrich?" said Yumi while sitting next to him, "Did you get in a lot of trouble?"**

**Ulrich lifted his head, he was… crying? Ulrich never cried.**

"**What happened Ulrich?" Jeremie asked but Ulrich just hid his head in his arms again.**

"**Come on spit it out Ulrich," said Odd while shaking his friend's shoulder. "Or are you just gonna cry right there like a baby?"**

**Ulrich lifted his head again and punched Odd in his face so hard Odd was knocked to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what he or she was doing and looked at Odd, apparently they had no idea what had just happened. Ulrich got out of his seat and ran to the dormitory.**

"**Odd!" cried Yumi, she also got out of her seat and sat down next to Odd to see if he was okay but he wasn't, blood was dripping out of his nose. "Odd we have to get you to the infirmary!"**

"**How about you take him Yumi?" asked Jeremie. "While me and Aileta try to find out what's going on with Ulrich." **

"**Okay" Yumi agreed.**

**At the end of all the classes…**

**Yumi and Odd were walking together through the courtyard. **

"…**Wait until I get my hands on Ulrich," Odd whispered but Yumi could hear him so she gave him an angry look. But Odd was too mad to even notice. "He's gonna wish he was never born! I didn't get to eat lunch!"**

"**Odd, instead of being mad at Ulrich, you should be worried about him!" Yumi yelled.**

"**Worried? He hit me in the face! He made me miss lunch! Don't I have a right to be mad at him?" **

**Odd's cell phone rang. He answered it and said, "Hello, Jeremie? Why? What? Okay. Yumi and I will be right there."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**They can't open the door, Ulrich locked it."**

"**What! They even haven't got a chance to even open his door?" Yumi asked.**

"**No. Let's go and help." Yumi nodded.**

**They went to Ulrich's room.**

"**Good, you guys are here!" said Aileta.**

"**ODD, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Jeremie screamed.**

**Odd got mad so he tried to open the door himself but no use. Then he banged on the door and yelled on top of his voice, (Totally out of character) "ULRICH, OPEN THE STUPID DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'll KNOK IT DOWN!" But Ulrich didn't open it. "I'M SERIOUS ULRICH! I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN TROUBLE JUST OPEN THE STINGKING DOOR!" But still no response. "ULRICH I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE! ONE… TWO…" Odd suddenly stopped; he'd just heard a little clicking noise from the inside. He put his hand on the doorknob and opens the door slowly and calmly.**

**He and everyone walked in and saw Ulrich in his bed facing the wall on his left. He looked to be asleep and was shaking not in fear but in anger.**

"**Just leave him alone Odd," said Yumi holding Odd's shoulder, he looked at Ulrich in a guilty way. "You can apologize to him in the morning…" and with that she walked out the door followed by Jeremie and Aileta.**

**That night Odd couldn't sleep and because he felt really guilty. He lay in his bed thinking; 'I'm such an idiot! I should have asked Ulrich in a calmer way what was going on but _no_ I had to use force! He's my best friend I should… I should have acted more like a friend than a jerk…' He kept calling himself a jerk for like a whole hour and just about when he was gonna fall asleep he told himself he was gonna apologize to Ulrich first thing in the morning! That is if Ulrich still was his friend and wanted to talk to Odd too.**


	3. The new girl Sharpey

**The new girl… Sharpey CHAPTER 3**

**Odd woke up at 7:00am but when he looked over at Ulrich's bed he was gone. His bed was made like no one had even touched it last night and his pajamas were neatly folded on top of his pillow. And he'd left Kiwi's plate full of treats (so he wouldn't get hungry later, Odd's job but he did it…). Ulrich had done all of these things without making any noise at all! (He was usually really loud.)**

**Odd buried his face in his hands and said to himself, "Great, he hates me!"**

**In the courtyard where Ulrich was… **

**Ulrich was walking around the courtyard thinking if he had hurt Odd really badly. He was to busy in the clouds that he didn't notice…**

**BANG!**

**He bumped into a girl and they both fell to the ground and so did the girl's books.**

"**I'm so sorry!" He stood up, "I…" Ulrich blushed. She had a red shirt that showed her shoulders that said 'BAD GIRL' and with a white under shirt. She had blue jeans that apparently were too big for her because they were folded on the bottom. She had black conver shoes and a red belt. And she had the prettiest hair ever; it was like a light brown mixed with red that shined so beautifully. She was the prettiest girl Ulrich had ever seen in his life, he even forgot all about Yumi! But the weirdest thing was that she looked like Sissi!**

**After she picked her books from the ground she looked at Ulrich. She covered her mouth and giggled, "Hi, I'm new here, my name's Sharpey… Has anyone ever told you that you look so cute when you blush?"**

**Ulrich shook his head and tried to say his something but couldn't. "Uh… my… err…"**

"**I think I like this school already. Well it has cute boys, apparently"**

"**My name is Ulrich!" He almost yelled it.**

"**Well, nice to meet you Ulrich!"**

"**Yeah nice to…"**

**She giggled again, "Do you know Sissi?"**

"**Unfortunately…"**

"**She's my cousin, but trust me, you would never want to be related to her!"**

**Ulrich calmed down a bit. **

"**Anyways, do you know where room 206 is?"**

"**Yeah it's in this building," He pointed to the dormitories, "wait room 206? That's where my friend Aileta is! You got to meet her she's a really nice and not to mention smart person! I'll take you to her room, she must have waken up by now."**

"**Okay!"**

**Meanwhile Odd was heading toward the courtyard to see if Ulrich was there and to apologize about his behavior the day before. He stopped dead at the stairs. He saw Ulrich and Sharpey. Ulrich gave him a nasty look.**

"**Since when do you have a new girlfriend?" Odd said with a laugh. Sharpey laughed too. Ulrich narrowed his eyes; apparently he didn't think it was funny.**

**He grabbed Sharpey's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Bye!" she said to Odd. "Who was that?"**

"**His name is Odd…" **

"**Is he a friend of yours?" **

"**No." **

**Ulrich let go of Sharpey's hand right when they got to Aileta's room. Then he knocked on the door.**

**Aileta opened the door but she was still in her pajamas. "Hi Ulrich. Who's your friend?"**

"**Aileta this is Sharpey your new roommate, and Sharpey this is Aileta." Ulrich answered.**

"**Please to meet you!" Aileta said stretching her hand to shake Sharpey's.**

**Sharpey shook her hand and said "Like wise!"**

"**Well you ladies better get ready for breakfast." Ulrich said. "And after that I can show you where your classes are."**

"**Okay." Sharpey said with a smile.**

"**Well see you in the cafeteria, later Sharpey, later Aileta!" He said while walking to the stairs.**


	4. Ulrich's confesion

**Ulrich's confession CHAPTER 4**

**Ulrich went to the courtyard and waited on a bench near the cafeteria. He was daydreaming of Sharpey that he didn't notice Odd walking toward him.**

"**Ulrich!" Odd yelled.**

**Ulrich woke up from his daydream and went back to 'planet Earth'. He saw Odd and so he started walking away.**

"**Wait, Ulrich, I'm sorry!" Ulrich stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry about yesterday."**

"**Me too." Ulrich said.**

"**Um… can I ask you two questions?"**

"**Sure, you already asked one so on to the next one!" Ulrich said.**

"**You know what I mean," Odd giggled. " Anyways, who's that girl?"**

"**Her name is Sharpey, new student, and she's Sissi's cousin."**

"**Okay, and what happened yesterday that made you cry?"**

**Ulrich's face went from a wide smile to a gloomy face. He looked down. Odd didn't know what to do, "What's wrong?"**

"**My… My…" a tear came out of his eye, "My mom died yesterday." He broke in to tears putting his face in his hands.**

**Odd gasped and said, "I'm really sorry!"**

**Ulrich wiped his eyes with his hands, "It's okay…"**

**Yumi, Jeremie, Aileta and Sharpey had just appeared.**

"**What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked.**

"**Um… his mom died yesterday..." Odd answered for Ulrich. **

"**I'm so sorry!" Yumi gasped.**

"**It's okay." Ulrich said again.**

"**Ulrich," Sharpey said giving Ulrich a one-arm hug. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Yumi felt a bit of jealousy when she did that. **

"**She's right Ulrich." Aileta said.**

"**Hey, can we return to the past?" Ulrich asked.**

"**What?" Sharpey said.**

**Ulrich froze and looked at Jeremie who said; "No Ulrich, even if we could, there's nothing we could do to prevent what has already happened."**

"**Well, what's done is done…" Ulrich said trying to smile.**

"**Hey let's go get some breakfast I'm starving!" Sharpey said.**

"**Okay then let's go!"**


	5. The Kiss

**The Kiss CHAPTER 5**

**After they had breakfast they went to Math class. The math teacher took role and mentioned that they had a new student, Sharpey. And she told her to sit next to Ulrich sense Odd was now sitting in front of Ulrich because he wanted to see if Ulrich liked her.**

**After Sharpey sat down the teacher said that they were going to learn about negative numbers this was fourth grade stuff it was so easy! But Ulrich fell asleep fifteen minutes before the bell rang so he missed like half of the lesson.**

"**Ulrich." Sharpey whispered to Ulrich who was snoring a bit loud but no one could really hear him except her and Odd. "Ulrich wake up, you're missing the whole lesson!" She poked him in the stomach and Ulrich made a louder snoring sound. She covered her mouth so she could hold her laughter, so did Odd.**

**The bell rang and Ulrich woke up. "What I miss?"**

"**The whole lesson!" Sharpey replied getting out of her seat.**

"**Oops…" Ulrich got out of his seat and they walked out the classroom to their next class. "So sue me! I woke up kind of early this morning." **

"**What do we have next?"**

"**History."**

**History class went fast and so did the rest of the school day.**

**As Sharpey and Ulrich walked to their dorms Ulrich asked her; "Can you help me on my math homework? 'Cause I don't understand a single thing!"**

"**Sure." Sharpey responded. "How about I meet you at the library at 4:30?"**

"**Okay."**

"**Well, see ya later."**

"**Bye." Ulrich stood there for a minute or two the realized that he had a date with Sharpey! (Kind of a date…)**

**He ran toward his room and slammed the door open. Odd, who was inside, jumped out of his bed from the surprise.**

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE A HEART ATTACK!" Odd yelled.**

"**Odd I need advice! I know you've dated every single girl in the eight grade and know a lot about dating and because I have a date so you have to help me!"**

"**Let me guess… you got a date with Sharpey but you're really nervous cause you like her."**

"**How you'd know?"**

"**Kiwi told me."**

"**This is no time to be joking around! I'm serious!"**

"**Hey I joke whenever I want to, even in Lyoko."**

"**But what if I do something stupid!"**

"**Don't worry you never do anything stupid, that's my job. What you have to be worried about is Yumi!"**

"**On no I forgot all about Yumi!"**

"**Just tell her you like Sharpey better than her."**

**Ulrich frowned, "I can't just tell her that!"**

"**Yes you can. I've done it millions of times!"**

"**But…"**

"**Hurry up and just go!"**

"**But I…"**

"**It's 4:25."**

"**AHHHHH! Hey… She didn't give me time to get ready."**

"**Actually she gave you about fifteen minutes, that's how long you've been blabbering about going to the library with her."**

"**I really think that I'm gonna do something stupid, like you do."**

"**GO!" **

**Ulrich grabbed his books and ran to the library. **

"**Hi Ulrich." Said Sharpey right when she saw Ulrich walking through the door.**

"**Hi." Ulrich said with barely any air left.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah just… ran… here."**

"**Well lets get started then!" She said with a smile.**

**It didn't take long for them to finish their homework. About a half an hour later Ulrich and Sharpey returned to the dorms.**

"**So did you understand everything?" Sharpey asked.**

"**Yeah!" Ulrich replied.**

**Sharpey giggled and Ulrich gave her a smile from ear to ear slightly blushing.**

"**I really like you Ulrich." She said slightly blushing as well. "Even dough I've juts met you I feel like you're a really nice guy."**

"**Yeah... me too..."**

**Their face got close to each other's and then paused for a minute. Sharpey closed her and Ulrich did too. And then they kissed. Before Ulrich knew it, he had his hands around Sharpey's waist and she had hers around Ulrich's neck. They stayed like that for a moment or two before they finally broke apart.**

**Ulrich opened his eyes and noticed that Sharpey still had hers closed. But it didn't take long for her to open them again.**

**She smiled and said, "I'd better go to my dorm, see you tomorrow."**

"**Yeah see ya…"**

**She giggled and walked away to her dorm.**


	6. XANA's attack

**X.A.N.A.'s attack CHAPTER 6 **

**Ulrich returned to his dorm and lay in his bed.**

"**So, how'd it go Romeo?" Odd asked.**

"**Just great…" Ulrich answered.**

**Just then the door slammed open. Sharpey was standing in front of it.**

"**Hey Sharpey, what's up?" Odd asked.**

**Sharpey looked at him in an angry way, walked toward him and held out her left hand. Before Ulrich knew it, Sharpey was shocking Odd.**

"**Sharpey… Wha… ahhh!" Odd tried to say.**

"**Odd!" Ulrich yelled, he looked around to find something to hit Sharpey with but then he just punched her on the back, which did her no harm. She turned around and let go of Odd. Odd tried to catch his breathe. **

**Ulrich noticed that she had the XANA symbol in her eyes. "XANA!" he yelled.**

**Odd looked up and saw that Sharpey was about to electrify Ulrich so he jumped on her, which knocked her to the ground bringing Odd along with her.**

"**Go warn the others, I'll hold her back!" Odd said, Ulrich nodded and ran out of his dorm.**

**He opened Jeremie's door without even knocking and yelled at him, "JEREMIE, XANA'S ATTACKING!"**

**Jeremie sat on his bed and said "Laptop." Ulrich went to get Jeremie's laptop from his desk. Jeremie then put on his glasses and checked to see it there were any activated towers. "You're right! Go get Yumi, Aileta and Odd."**

"**Can't, Odd's kind of busy right now…" **

"**What's he doing?"**

"**XANA took over Sharpey and Odd's trying to hold her off!"**

"**Okay then, just get Yumi and Aileta. I'll meet you at the factory."**

**Ulrich ran to Aileta's room and told her that XANA was attacking. He then dialed Yumi's phone number and told her as well. Meanwhile Odd was having a hard time with Sharpey.**

"**I've heard of girls who have crushes on me but not of a girl who wants to crush _me_!" Odd yoked. "Or, she's just crazy about me!"**

**Sharpey grabbed his shirt and pulled Odd toward her giving him a kiss. Odd felt a strange feeling then he felt like something was inside of him. Sharpey let go of him and fainted. Odd stood up and looked down at the unconscious girl. Her eyes opened half way then all the way. She stood up and looked at Odd.**

"**Odd? Wha… What am I doing in your dorm?" She asked but Odd didn't answer. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Odd eyes were now replaced with XANA symbols and he looked at Sharpey in a weird way like he was confusing her for someone else.**

"**Odd, don't scare me!" Odd smiled and pushed her to the ground and her cell phone fell out of her pocket.**

**Sharpey quickly grabbed her cell phone, got up and started running. But Odd didn't run after her, he was calmly walking toward her. When Sharpey got out of the building she paused for a minute to catch her breath when her cell started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw that she had Odd's cell phone.**

"**How did I get Odd's cell phone?" She noticed that it said Jeremie on the ID so she answered it. "Hello, Jeremie?"**

"**Sharpey?" Jeremie said in a scared voice, he thought that she, or XANA, had done something bad to Odd. "Are… are you…"**

"**Jeremie you have to help me! Odd is chasing me and his eyes have been replaced with this kind of symbol!"**

"**XANA took over Odd." He whispered to himself.**

"**What?"**

"**Go to the woods and there you'll find a drain that leads to the sewers. Go in and take the skateboard that's there."  
**

"**Okay…"**

"**Keep going straight and when you see a dead end, there must be some stairs there, so climb them. You will end up in front of a factory."**

"**What do I do there?"**

"**Just wait. Oh and try to not be seen by anyone specially Odd."**

"**Got it! Bye."**

**In the factory and Lyoko - (desert region) **

"**Jeremie is Odd okay?" Yumi asked.**

"**No, XANA has taken over him." Jeremie answered.**

"**What about Sharpey?" Aileta asked.**

"**She's coming here."**

"**Are you crazy Jeremie, she can't know about Lyoko." Yumi said.**

"**She'll have to if we keep going in this rate."**

"**What'd you mean?" Ulrich asks.**

"**Well, Ulrich you have thirty life points, and Yumi, you have twenty life points. If you two get devitalized before Aileta gets to the tower the skipazoa will steel her memory!"**

"**Yeah but–AHHH!" A krab had just devirtualized Yumi.**

"**YUMI!" Jeremie yelled in an angry voice.**

"**Come down Jeremie, Aileta still has me." Ulrich said.**

"**Ulrich, watch out!" Aileta yelled pointing at the krab but it was too late, it had shoot Ulrich with it's laser.**

"**Ulrich you only have ten life points left!" Jeremie yelled from above.**

**Ulrich ran toward the krab and destroyed it with his sword.**

"**See Jeremie, Aileta still has me." But Ulrich spoke too soon, two tarantulas had just appeared and one of the shot Ulrich on his chest as he was turning around.**

"**ULRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!" Jeremie screamed so loud that Aileta had to cover her ears.**

"**Jeremie, come down! I'm close to the tower all I have to do is get there."**

"**What about the tarantulas Aileta?"**

"**Then bring Sharpey!" Aileta suggested.**

"**I don't know… how are you sure that we can trust her…" Jeremie looked at the screen and saw the skipazoa. "AILETA WATCH OUT!"**

**The skipazoa stretched out his tentacles and picked up Aileta. In no time at all it started to steel her memory.**

**Just then Yumi and Ulrich came out of the elevator.**

"**What's wrong Jeremie?" Yumi asked, she looked at the screen and saw what was happening.**

**Jeremie opened a window that had videos that the cameras in the factory were recording. One of them had Sharpey standing on the bridge.**

"**Ulrich, go get Sharpey and then get her to the scanner room. Yumi you keep a look out for Odd." Jeremie finally said.**

**Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other then at Jeremie and nodded. They hurried to the elevator and then to the bridge.**

"**Sharpey!" Yumi yelled when she and Ulrich got to the bridge.**

"**Yumi, Ulrich, what's going on? What are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**No time to explain, just follow me." Ulrich said pulling her arm.**

"**But… I…" She looked back and saw Yumi standing in the middle of the bridge.**

**They went into the elevator and Ulrich pressed the button to go down.**

"**Ulrich, What going on? Where are you taking me?" Sharpey said.**

"**To Lyoko."**

"**Where?"**

**The elevator door opened and Sharpey stepped out and saw the three scanners. Two of them were open while the third one was closed.**

"**Get in."**

"**What?" Sharpey said but Ulrich was pushing her toward the one on the left. Sharpey then said, "Are you trying to do some kind of experiment on me or something?"**

"**No! Just get in!"**

"**Whoa!" Sharpey almost tripped when Ulrich pushed her really hard into the scanner. When she stepped in the door automatically closed.**

"**HEY! LET ME OUT! ULRICH, ARE YOU CRAZY!" Sharpey said banging on the door so it'd open.**

"**Jeremie, she's ready!" Ulrich yelled. **

"**Okay." Jeremie's voice was heard from the speakers above. "Transfer Sharpey." Sharpey's hair went flying into the air. "Scanner Sharpey." She closed her eyes because of the bright light. "Virtulization."**

**When Sharpey opened her eyes she was in a different world. She was floating in the air but then fell to the ground. She stood up not noticing the skipazoa in front of her, she instead carefully examine herself.**

**She had a red shirt with a skeleton on it and a striped long-sleeved under shirt that were two colors: black and dark blue. She had a gray mini skirt with eight silver stars around her waist. She also had kind of like black tights that had blue flames on it. And finally, her hair was now tied into two pigtails with black string.**

**She grabbed one of the stars around her waist and held it in her hand.**

"**Sharpey!" Jeremie's voice boomed above, Sharpey jumped from the loud yell and accidentally threw her star at the skipazoa's head (close to where the XANA symbol is…).**

"**Jeremie?" She said looking at the skipazoa. "Okay little star thing, it'd be okay if you go boom right about now." At that moment the star turned red and then exploded right on the skipazoa's head. "Cool! At least someone listens to me!"**

**She saw that the skipazoa let got of Aileta and backed off. But the Two tarantulas were still there and pointing at her.**

"**I don't know what this place is but if it's just like a video game I'm in and I'm winning it." She whispered to herself then she threw another star between the two monsters and looked embarrass. "Okay what did I say to make the other star explode? …Boom?" The star exploded and made the two tarantulas fall of both sides of the edge before they could fire at her. "Score!"**

**Sharpey looked at Aileta and walked toward her.**

**Aileta opened her eyes and Sharpey screamed.**

"**Aileta, is that… is that you?" She said in a terrified voice.**

**Aileta nodded and Jeremie said from the speakers, "Sharpey you have to get Aileta to the activated tower."**

"**Huh?" Sharpey said.**

"**Just go straight then you'll see like a tower that probably has monsters around it."**

"**Okay first of all where am I? Second, how come Aileta is here and third…?" She was interrupted by Ulrich's voice.**

"**Jeremie virtualize vehicles so they could go faster cause it seems that Odd's here." **

"**Okay, but go to the bridge to give Yumi a hand. I'll send the hover board." Jeremie said and Ulrich went to the elevator.**

**Sharpey looked at the Lyoko sky confused then she looked down and saw the hover board appearing. "I don't want a hover board! Can you send me like a motorcycle or something?"**

"**Okay I'll send you Ulrich's vehicle then." **

"**Blimley!" Sharpey said, she hopped on the motorcycle when it appeared and Aileta hopped on the hover board, "I don't have the slightest idea of what's going on but I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle! Come on Aileta let's get you to this 'Activated Tower'!" **

**Sharpey made the Motorcycle go really fast that Aileta had a hard time catching up to her. **

"**Yahoo!" Sharpey yelled.**

"**AHH!" Aileta screamed.**

**Meanwhile back on earth Yumi was fighting Odd. **

"**Odd, I don't want to hurt you." Yumi said.**

**Odd narrowed his eyes and laughed.**

"**Hey, just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I can't fight!" Yumi tried to hit Odd in the face but Odd was too quick he had moved to the side and then he kicked Yumi in her stomach. Yumi put her hands where Odd had hit her and fell on her knees. **

"**Hey Odd, didn't you know that guys can't hit girls!" Ulrich had just appeared**

**Odd turned around and hit Ulrich but missed.**

**Back to Lyoko…**

"**Hey Jeremie, where's the activated tower again?" Sharpey asked.**

"**It must be…" Jeremie said.**

"**There it is I see it!" Aileta yelled. She got off the Hover board and went into the tower. **

"**What do I do now?" Sharpey stopped and watched Aileta go in the tower.**

"**Just wait." Jeremie answered. **

**On Earth (with Ulrich, Yumi and Odd)…**

**Odd had just knocked Ulrich to the ground and was stepping on his chest. Ulrich tried to break free but couldn't. Yumi_ finally_ got up and ran toward Odd and kicked his back. **

**Odd got up and electrified both Ulrich and Yumi.**

**Aileta puts her hand on the screen.**

**Ulrich and Yumi let out a scream of pain.**

**The screen shows 'AILETA'.**

**Odd laughs while watching his friends' pain.**

**CODE**

**L-Y-O-K-O**

**Odd faints and Jeremie yells:**

"**Return to the past now!"**


	7. A new member

**A new member CHAPTER 7**

**Sharpey woke up in her bed in her dorm. She looked around for Aileta but she wasn't in there. She got out of her bed and walked out into the hallway. She wondered if it had all been a dream… _Was it all really a dream? Odd never attacked me, right? But… but it all seem al too real… _Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped.**

**Violet turned around and saw Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aileta and Jeremie.**

**"You want to know more about Lyoko don't you?" Ulrich asked.**

**"Got that right!" Sharpey replied.**

**They went into Jeremie's room and told her all about the Lyoko universe.**

**Few hours later… (It was Saturday so they didn't had to go to classes)**

**"Cool!"Sharpey said.**

**"Exactly what I said when I found out!" Odd said.**

**"Lyoko isn't just all fun-and-games Sharpey, it's dangerous you know." Jeremie said.**

**"How?"**

**"Well, if you fall into the digital sea you get deleted for ever." Yumi responded.**

**"Oh… but sense you guys have to keep it a secret why are you so sure you can trust me, I mean you just met me?"**

**Everyone looked at one another nervously.**

**"Just kidding, you can count on me to keep a secret!"**

**"Uh guys, can we go have breakfast now? I'm starving!" Odd asked.**

**"Okay!" Everyone yells.**


	8. Yumi's heart

**Yumi's heart CHAPTER 8**

**Two months had gone by and XANA hadn't attacked. Jeremie was getting really suspicious and Yumi was getting even more suspicious about Sharpey and Ulrich hanging out a lot. (Exactly Ulrich hasn't told Yumi yet about him liking Sharpey!)**

**Odd and Ulrich are in their dorm talking about…**

**"I DEAD!" Ulrich yells.**

**"How?" Odd asks while watching Ulrich pace left to right.**

**"The Spring Dance is coming up!"**

**"So?"**

**"I haven't told Yumi yet!"**

**"Told her what?"**

**"About me and Sharpey, we've been dating for two months and Yumi doesn't know that!"**

**"Does Sharpey know?"**

**"Yes…"**

**"Well if you told her you can tell Yumi."**

**"But Yumi likes me! I'll break her heart!"**

**"She'll still have William, I mean he asked her to the dance yesterday."**

**Ulrich suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Odd. "That's it!"**

**"What's it?"**

**"I have to get Yumi and William together so Yumi will forget all about me!"**

**"And that's good how…?" **

**"If she starts to like William more than me than she won't care that me and Sharpey have been dating for the past two months and I won't break her heart!"**

**"Okay! So... How are you gonna get William and Yumi together?"**

**Ulrich slapped his hands on his face and fell on his bed.**

**"How about I get them together for you?" Odd asked.**

**"You'd do that?"  
**

**"Yeah, for my best bud ever!"**

**"Thanks a lot Odd I owe you one!" Ulrich stood up, walked to the door but stopped in front of the door. "How are _you_ gonna get them together?"**

**"I got my ways!"**

**Ulrich smiled and walked out the door. Then while he was in the hall way he thought… _Should I ask Sharpey to the dance first or tell Yumi? _He thought very deeply about it… _Okay, Odd's got Yumi covered (right?) so I think I can ask Sharpey to the dance._ He walked over to Sharpey and Aileta's dorm and knocked on the door.**

**The door opened but it was Aileta, "Hi Ulrich." She said.**

**"Hi, is Sharpey there?" Ulrich said.**

**"Uh, no."**

**"Oh, do you know where she is?"**

**"Yes, she's in the showers."**

**"Okay then, thanks Aileta."**

**"You're welcome!"**

**Aileta walked out and closed the door behind her.**

**"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.**

**"To Jeremie's room, he said he wants to show me something."**

**"Oh, okay…"**

**Aileta walked away and Ulrich headed to the girls' showers. When he got there he was about to open the door when his conmen sense told him that he was about to walk in a room full of girls. He instead waited outside the door for Sharpey. Ulrich thought of what Odd was going to do to get Yumi and William together.**

**"Hi Ulrich." Said a voice next to him.**

**"Oh hi Sharpey." Ulrich said. Sharpey was holding a towel in her hand, her hair was wet and she was wearing a buttoned yellow shirt with yellow shorts to match it. I seemed to be her pajamas. **

**"Waiting for someone?" **

**"Actually yes. I was waiting for you."**

**"How sweet!"**

**"I wanted to ask you something."**

**"Really? What?"**

**"You know that the Spring Dance is coming up so I…" Ulrich blushed a little. "Um, want to go to the dance with me?"**

**"I'd love to!" She leaned forward and gave Ulrich a small kiss on his check. When she backed away finishing her little kiss Ulrich touched Sharpey's cheeks with both of his hands and gave _her _a kiss. **

**What they didn't know was that a girl with short black hair had just walked by her name was Yumi. She stopped at looked at Ulrich with her eyes getting watery. She ran away to the courtyard and sat on a bench crying.**

**"How he do this to me?" She asked herself. "I thought… I thought he liked me! Now I know why Ulrich's been hanging out with Sharpey so much!" Just then William saw her crying and walked over to her.**

**"What's wrong?" He said sitting next to her.**

**"Remember that you asked me that if I could go to the Spring Dance with you?" She wiped her tears on her sleeve **

"**Yes."**

"**Well, I'd love to!" She leaned toward William and kissed him.**


	9. Tough decisions

**Tough decisions _CHAPTER 9_**

**(The day of the dance)**

**Ulrich and Sharpey were heading toward the gym where the dance was being held when Sharpey saw Yumi with William. **

"**Sense when are those two together?" Sharpey asked Ulrich.**

"**Uh…" Ulrich tried to think of something but couldn't.**

"**Did you tell her about you being with me?"**

"**Of course I did!" Ulrich lied trying to hide behind Sharpey so Yumi couldn't see him. **

"**Then if you told her, how come she hasn't spoken to me in a week?"**

"**Uh, I don't know."**

"**You didn't tell her did you."**

"**Of course I" Sharpey looked at him in a _tell me the truth_ look. "Didn't…"**

"**Why didn't you tell her?"**

"**I didn't want to hurt her."**

"**Guess you still like her… don't you Ulrich?"**

"**I… I'm not sure."**

"**You were with her before I came along weren't you?"**

"**Not really, I was her friend and all but I could never tell her my true feelings for her."**

"**Why? Were you too shy or was William and Sissi getting in the way?"**

"**A bit of both." Ulrich wanted to change the subject so he said, "Hey now that you mention Sissi, do you know why she hasn't bothered me sense I met you?"**

"**Well I told… Wait, don't change the subject!"**

"**Sorry…"**

"**Ulrich if you still like Yumi you should be with her."**

"**But…"**

"**Don't worry I understand cause I know you still like her even though you're with me."**

**She was right! Ulrich did still like Yumi. But if he went with Yumi he'd have to leave Sharpey. **

"**But I don't want to leave you." Ulrich said, "Why are you doing this to me?"**

"**Because when you care about someone, you should let them decide, not you."**

**Ulrich and Sharpey walked by Yumi and William and went to the gym. Ulrich felt strange, he'd never had to make a decision as tough as this one. What could he do?**


	10. I do love you

**I do love you _CHAPTER 10_**

**In the gym…**

**Ulrich was having a good time with Sharpey but knowing that he needed to decide bothered him so much. He looked around and spotted Yumi sitting in a chair with William in front of her saying something that Ulrich couldn't hear because of the loud music. He saw William walked away from her and noticed that Yumi took at paper out of her pocket and then started crying. Yumi got out of her seat and exited the gym.**

"**I'll be right back." Ulrich told Sharpey. Sharpey nodded and smiled, she knew what Ulrich was going to do.**

**Ulrich went outside and saw Yumi sitting on a bench. Ulrich walked toward her but Yumi didn't noticed, she was still crying.**

"**Yumi, are you okay?" He asked.**

**Yumi looked up, saw Ulrich and said, "I'm fine so leave me alone!"**

"**Yumi I just want to talk to you."**

"**Go talk to your like girlfriend Sharpey!" She stood up and started running toward the forest.**

"**No, Yumi wait!" Ulrich tried to follow her but it was dark out side and the trees blocked the moonlight. "Wait."**

**Ulrich heard a wolf howl and then he heard Yumi scream.**

"**Yumi!"**

**Ulrich looked around confused then he saw a pack of wolfs right in front of him. Ulrich took a few steps back and then ran. He took a glance behind him and saw the wolfs turning around. He stopped and wondered why they didn't follow him but now he had more important things to worry about like where was Yumi or what happened to her.**

**Ulrich lost no time and followed the wolfs but they went so deep into the forest that Ulrich lost them. He turned around and let out a little shriek. He couldn't believe his eyes, Yumi was lying on the ground unconscious her clothe ripped, blood on her left arm and blood coming out of her mouth. Ulrich fell on his knees with tears coming out of his eyes. He grabbed Yumi's hand and felt it shaking. She was still alive! Ulrich quickly picked her up and carried her out the forest. When he finally got out Jim spotted him.**

"**Hey Stern, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?" Jim looked at Ulrich then at Yumi, "What the heck happened to her?"**

"**Jim we have to get her to the hospital!" Ulrich said.**

"**Okay but you better tell me what happened."**

**Jim took Yumi from Ulrich and carried her quickly to the infirmary followed by Ulrich.**

**After a few minutes the nurse said that the ambulance was on its way here but a few minutes seemed like forever for Ulrich. Finally the ambulance came and Ulrich watched two men carry Yumi in a bed into the vehicle. Ulrich tried to get in too but Jim stopped him.**

"**Where do you think you're going Ulrich?"**

"**Please Jim you have to let me go with her!" Ulrich said.**

**Jim looked at Ulrich then at Yumi and nodded. Ulrich quickly go into the ambulance and sat next to Yumi with some other guy next to him.**

"**So…" The guy said, "Is she your girlfriend or something?"**

**Ulrich looked at the guy in shock, how could he be asking something like that at a time like this?**

"**Bad time isn't it." Ulrich turned to Yumi and nodded. "Sorry."**

**Ulrich noticed a paper in her hand. He took it and read it. It was the poem he had written for her for Valentine's Day, he had given it to Sissi but it was actually meant for Yumi. A tear came out of Ulrich's eye as he looked at it.**

**When they got to the hospital a doctor told Ulrich that he had to wait outside the room. _Great! I came all this way to wait outside! _Ulrich thought. Just then his cell phone rang it was Sharpey. **

"**Hello, Sharpey?" He answered.**

"**Ulrich, where are you?"**

"**In the hospital." **

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine but Yumi isn't." **

"**What happened?"**

"**She got attacked by a pack of wolfs."**

**Ulrich heard Sharpey gasp. "Do you think this could be a XANA attack?"**

"**I don't know but warn the others."**

"**Alright."**

**Ulrich hung up and waited meanwhile the gang was heading toward the factory.**

"**Okay guys I've found the activated tower, it's in the mountain region so get into the scanners." Jeremie said.**

**Odd, Aileta and Sharpey got into the scanners and Jeremie said, "Transfer Odd. Transfer Aileta. Transfer Sharpey. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aileta. Scanner Sharpey. Virtualization."**

"**Here come your vehicles." Jeremie said and Odd's hover board and Ulrich's motorcycle appeared.**

"**Hey Sharpey how about we have a little race?" Odd asked getting on his hover board.**

"**Not a good time but okay, as long as it makes you go faster for once." She said and Aileta giggled getting on the hover board with Odd.**

"**Hey I'm not slow!" **

"**Let's see about that!"**

"**Okay guys this would be a good time to head toward the tower!" Jeremie said in an annoyed voice.**

"**Okay, okay Einstein. Shesh!" Odd said. "Aileta will you do the honors to count down?" **

"**Aileta nodded and said, "Get ready… Get set… GO!"**

**Odd and Sharpey went as fastest they could but no monster were waiting for them.**

"**Hey Einstein do you see any monster on your screen?" Odd asked.**

"**No… Wait Yes there's two… five… ten… fifteen…"**

"**Make up your mind Jeremie!" Sharpey said.**

"**AHH!" Aileta screamed and Odd and Sharpey stopped dead. A whole army of megatanks and krabs were blocking the way.**

"**How are we supposed to get past them?" Sharpey asked in a very angry voice.**

**Odd, apparently was paying no attention at all because he said the stupidest thing ever, or so the gang thought, "You know what we never did find your power Sharpey…"**

**Sharpey looked at Odd in an angry way and just then Odd's tail was on fire, blue fire... **

"**AHH!" Odd moved his tail to put the fire out.**

"**Whoa! Did I do that?" Sharpey asked.**

"**Seems like it." Jeremie said from above.**

"**Cool! I wonder…" Sharpey looked at the army of monster.**

"**Sharpey you're on fire!" Aileta yelled.**

**Sharpey took deep breaths and felt her feet leave the ground. **

"**Yahoo! I knew I could do the same thing that the human torch does!"**

"**I've always wanted to have the same super power of the invisible woman." Odd said.**

"**Cool!" Sharpey said clapping her hands.**

"**GUYS FOCUS!" Jeremie yelled.**

"**Sorry." Odd and Sharpey said.**

"**Aileta you can create things in Lyoko right?" Sharpey asked and Aileta nodded. "The I'll need you to make a force field when I give you my signal okay? And Odd when she does that get Aileta to the tower as fast as you can." Odd nodded. **

"**Okay, what are you going to do?" Aileta asked.**

"**You'll see!" Sharpey flew toward the monsters surprisingly they didn't fire. She landed right in the center of all the monsters. **

"**Now Aileta!"**

**Aileta concentrated and in no time she created a giant violet bubble surrounding the monsters and Sharpey.**

**Odd and Aileta flew around the giant bubble and headed toward the tower.**

"**Are we getting close Jeremie?" Aileta asked.**

"**Yes, it should be right around the corner."**

"**Okay Einstein!" Odd yelled.**

**Just then Odd and Aileta heard a loud explosion.**

"**Odd I see the tower!" **

"**Okay princess I think you can handle it from here, I'll go see what that explosion was about."**

**Aileta jumped off the hover board and ran to the tower. Just when Odd disappeared another tower appeared, and another one, and another one, in no time there was about ten towers surrounding Aileta.**

"**Jeremie what am I going to do?" Aileta asked looking around.**

"**Uh… just pick one."**

**Just then on Jeremie's screen popped a picture of Ulrich. He was calling.**

"**Hello, Ulrich?"**

"**What's taking you so long?"**

"**There's about ten towers in our way."  
**

"**Well tell Aileta to hurry up Yumi isn't doing so well!"**

"**What's wrong? Is she still alive?"**

"**Just barely, her heart is slowing down."**

**Jeremie swear he heard Ulrich sob. **

"**Hurry up okay?" Ulrich said rather loudly.**

"**Don't worry we will."**

**Jeremie hung up and told Aileta to please hurry up because Yumi was dying. Meanwhile Odd was looking for Sharpey.**

"**Sharpey?" Odd looked around and saw smoke.**

**He got close to it and saw that it was Sharpey.**

"**Sharpey!"**

**Odd hopped out of his hover board so quickly he almost tripped. He walked toward her and saw that she was unconscious.**

"**Sharpey are you okay?"**

"**I think so…" She says.**

"**YAHOO YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Odd yelled hugging her. "I don't what I'd do if you were gone!"**

**Sharpey blushed slightly and hugged him back. **

**Back to Aileta…**

**Nine of the towers started to disappear.**

"**Jeremie what's going on?" Aileta said.**

"**I don't know seems like XANA used a lot of his energy in creating so many monsters."**

"**Good! Now I know which tower to go to!" Aileta ran into the only tower that was left.**

**Again Ulrich called.**

"**Jeremie what the heck is taking you guys so long?" Ulrich yelled.**

"**Aileta is in the tower."**

"**Well Yumi's almost dead!" **

"**Calm down."**

"**CALM DOWN? THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE IS ABOUT TO DIE!"**

"**I thought you were with Sharpey now."  
**

"**I don't know anything anymore Jeremie, a bunch of things are flashing through my head, the only thing that I know right now is that I truly love Yumi."**

"**Don't worry… Return to the past now."**

**Ulrich was back in the gym and he saw that Yumi was still there safe and sound.**

**He walked toward her.**

"**Hi." He said.**

**Yumi looked at him and stood up read to walk away.**

"**Wait, can you give a chance this time?"**

**Yumi looked at him and said coldly, "Shouldn't you be with your date?"**

"**Listen Yumi, I didn't tell you I was with Sharpey because I didn't want to hurt you the truth is, I love you, not Sharpey, you."**

**Yumi looked at him in an 'I don't believeyou'expression. **

**_If you don't believe me then take this… _Ulrich though. He put his hands on Yumi's cheeks and kissed her. After a few moments passed and they broke apart.**

"**I'm not lying I _do_ love you." Ulrich said.**

"**I love you too." Yumi said with a smile and kissed him.**

**Sharpey and Odd were watching them.**

"**Aren't you mad?" Odd asked Sharpey.**

"**Why should I be?" She replied.**

"**Well, he is your boyfriend."**

"**No, he's meant to be with Yumi. Can I as you a question?"**

"**Sure, what?"**

"**In Lyoko, you said 'I don't what I'd do if you were gone', why?"**

"**Uh…"**

**Sharpey giggled and gave Odd a little kiss on his cheek and walked away. **

"**Yahoo, she likes me!" He yelled and most of the students in the gym stopped what he or she were doing and stared at him. Odd smiled and followed Sharpey.**


End file.
